


Thanks, Dad

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: !!!, Angst and Humor, Art, Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Clouds, Dick Jokes, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fathers and Sons - freeform, Fluff and Humor, God Ships It, God doesn't hate gays, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Light Angst, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexual Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Castiel the gay angel man wants to make sure his father, the Big Man in the Sky, doesn't have a problem with him being in love with a certain Dean Winchester. On the contrary, God himself ships it.Oneshot/drabble





	Thanks, Dad

Cas was conflicted right now, even if he didn’t like to really talk about it. The fact of the matter was that to put it simply, he was in love with Dean Winchester. But at the same time… he himself was a literal angel. Like, from Heaven. And both of them were guys too. So was this okay? It’s all he wanted! Was it too much to ask? He was sitting on a park bench by himself thinking this. 

“I’m asking you one last time,” he said slowly, out loud, his voice deep and tired. He was tired a lot of the time now, it seemed, but mostly from worry. “Am I doing the right thing? Am I on the right path?” He paused and took a deep breath. “Is it okay that I’m in love with Dean Winchester? Give me a sign.”

He looked up, head tilted, waiting in hope--in vain hope, perhaps, but it was there all the same--for something from his father. And then Cas couldn’t help but smile, honestly. It was a nice big smile. The first he’d done in awhile. 

In the sky were clouds; this wasn’t unusual because it was a bright day, blue sky and all that. Two of the clouds were very particular though. One was in the shape of a dick. And the second was just a thumbs up. 

Cas knew the message behind it. His smile softened a bit. Everything was still okay, that he loved Dean. And he was glad. 

“Thanks, Dad.” he said gently. 


End file.
